


Catra Alone

by panicked_bi_kid



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gen, Implied Catradora feelings, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicked_bi_kid/pseuds/panicked_bi_kid
Summary: Catra's thoughts as she walks away from Adora.





	Catra Alone

"Hey, Adora."

Catra looks down at Adora, who's hanging desperately onto the web, waiting for Catra to stick out a hand and pull her up. Catra sees the hope in Adora's eyes. How foolish.

"Help me, please." 

Catra ignores her, running a hand along the heavy blade.

"This thing wouldn't work for me if I tried, would it? It only works for you. Then again, you're special. That's what Shadow-Weaver always said." It takes every ounce of effort to remain nonchalant, to pretend to be calm.

"Catra, what are you doing?" She still thinks Catra will save her. Like old times. Like always. Hm. How naive.

"Ah, y'know, it all makes sense now. You've always been the one holding me back. You wanted me to think I needed you, you wanted me to feel weak." She can hear the words spilling angrily from her mouth. She wants to mean every word, she wishes she was telling the truth, she wishes these were her true feelings. How easy that would be.

"Every hero needs a sidekick right?" More poison spilling from her lips.

"Catra no, that's not how it was."

Oh, but wasn't it? She chuckles.

"The sad thing is, I've spent all this time hoping you'd come back to the Horde," the only true words she's said so far, "when really you leaving was the best thing that ever happened to me." Followed by the biggest lie.

The sword skates along the wall of the cliff, slicing through the webs.

"I am so much stronger than anyone ever thought." Even Adora looks down at this. Even she recognizes their truth. Part of the web breaks and Adora falls a little deeper.

"I wonder what I could've been if I'd gotten rid of you sooner." The rest of the web breaks and Adora is falling. And of course, she catches herself.

"I'm sorry," her voice, still pleading, "I never meant to make you feel like you were second best! Please, don't do this." Catra said the same words to her when she left. But she still walked away.

Catra tosses the sword into the canyon. It clatters at the bottom. The sheer terror and panic in Adora's eyes almost make it worth it.

"Bye Adora, I really am going to miss you." And she turns and walks away.

"Catra, CATRA NO!" 

She can hear every panicked breath Adora takes. The quiver in her breathing as tears form. And then, the small scrape of her hands against the rock as she lets go. There's a scream, and then nothing. A part of her wishes that Adora died with the fall. 

Letting Adora walk away was one of the hardest things she's ever had to do. But having to kill the girl she loved? ( _having to kill the girl who loved her?_ )

She doesn't want to know how hard that will be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please leave a comment, a kudos, or go read one of my other works. And if you're here from The Things We Lost (And Found), apologies for not updating. And if you haven't seen season two yet, go do that! It's so good!


End file.
